


'Twas the Night

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [61]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Holidays, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write Bellamy and Clarke as actual parents in a Modern verse? </p><p>Summary: They were going to wrap the kids' presents before Christmas, they said. Of course, 'tis the season to leave things until the last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night

Clarke sighed for the third time, and from Bellamy’s position on the floor, two feet away, he blinked tiredly over at her. He watched as she bit her tongue, struggling to hold on to the folded wrapping paper and tape it down at the same time. Her messy, half-undone ponytail reflected the multicolored lights of the Christmas tree, glistening both dull gold and rainbow in the dark living room light. 

“Need help?”

As expected, she grunted a denial. He smiled amusedly as she finally wrangled the paper into place, sealing it with flourish and a whispered  _hah!_

“You tell that present, babe.”

She stuck her tongue out at him then grinned. “Didn’t we say we’d have all their presents wrapped before Christmas Eve this year?”

“We did. And we said it last year, and the year before that, and the year before that.” 

“Good job us.”

“At least we got them to bed not too late this time.”

As if testing him, the clock chimed midnight, and Bellamy leaned over, smiling at his wife. “Merry Christmas.”

Clarke kissed him, with brief intent, but he caught the back of her neck with his hand, holding her there for a few seconds longer. 

“Merry Christmas,” she murmured back, a little breathless. 

While she was distracted, he reached over, grabbed a big red bow, and plopped it on top of her head with a large pat. He laughed when she scrunched her nose at him, shaking her head in mock disapproval. 

“Merry Christmas to me,” he whispered cheekily, stealing another kiss that had him wishing they didn’t have quite so many presents left to wrap.

“You’re getting your surprise tomorrow night, mister.”

He raised his eyebrows at her as she reached for the wrapping paper and ribbon again, eyes dancing playfully. 

Soon enough, though, her eyes were drooping again, and Bellamy’s were having trouble staying open as well. The two of them contemplated just sleeping on the couch but managed to drag themselves into bed, knowing that was where Dawn and Jake would look for them in the morning.

Clarke ambled into the bathroom yawning, but Bellamy called her back when he noticed their covers were extra lumpy. Two lumps in particular looked very familiar, one five-year-old sized, the other three-year-old sized. 

“We might have to use the couch after all,” he chuckled into his wife’s hair, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind. “Looks like some little elves decided stay behind and sleep over instead of going with Santa.”

Clarke sighed again, but this time it was a contented sound. “At least we know they won’t sneak a peek at the tree before we get up.”

“Or undo all of our hard wrapping work.”

She tipped her head up, smiling. “I think that’s going to happen anyways. You know, unwrapping presents is kind of what Christmas morning his for.”

Bellamy laughed quietly, then pressed a kiss to Clarke’s temple. “If you say so.”

After two more kisses, they ambled towards the bed, climbing in beside Dawn and Jake, snuggling their two children between them. Bellamy smiled softly at Clarke over the two small brown-haired heads, heart full of joy and cheer.

It was Christmas Eve, after all, and there was nowhere else Bellamy would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for holiday fluff, lol. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
